Giovanni vs Cyrus
Giovanni vs Cyrus.png|IdemSplix Giocyrus.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Giocyrus.png|SuperSaiyan2Link (Version 2) Description Pokemon Generation 1 vs Pokemon Generation 4! Two ruthless, heartless leaders hoping to rule the world battle it out to find out who is worthy of owning the earth! Interlude Wiz: Teams. In Pokemon, these teams plan to due evil things. But none have leaders more sinister and evil than these two. Boomstick: Like Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. Wiz: And Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Cyrus Cyrus is the ruthless leader of Team Galactic. He plans to destroy the world and create a new one. His team consists of Crobatt, Weavile, Gyarados and Honchkrow. Crobat Wiz: Crobat is a purple poison-flying type. It's moves consist of Cross Poison, Air Slash, Bite and Confuse Ray. Boomstick: Bite is probably the most simple. It's a dark attack where Crobat bites the opponent. Wiz: Confuse Ray is a ghost attack where Crobat confused his opponent. The opponent then has a chance of hitting itself instead of Crobat. Boomstick: Air Slash is a flying move where Crobat slashes his opponent with much damage done. Boomstick: Crobat's final attack is Cross Poison. An attack where Crobat shoots the opponent with poison. It has a high critical hit ratio and a chance of poisoning his opponent. Weavile Wiz: Cyrus also has a Weavile. It's a dark-ice type. It's first move is Night Slash. Night slash is a dark type fast hitting move with a high critical hit ratio. Boomstick: Second is Ice Punch. This is a move where Weavile punches the opponent hard. Hard enough to break ice. It also has a chance of freezing the opponent. Wiz: Brick Brake is a karate chop where Weavile hits with enough force to break bricks. Boomstick: Its final move is X-Scissor, a bug type move where Weavile cross slashes like a "X". Wiz: Weavile also holds a sitrus berry. That berry heals 25% of Weavile's health. Gyarados Boomstick: Man, Gyarados is such an awesome Pokemon. Wiz: Cyrus' Gyarados is a water-flying type giant serpent. It's moves consist of Giga Impact, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang and Earthquake. Boomstick: Earthquake is exactly what it's said to be. Gyarados creates an earthquake. Wiz: With Ice Fang, Gyarados bites the opponent hard. It has a chance of freezing the opponent. Boomstick: Giga impact makes Gyarados rushes into the opponent with massive damage. It's easily avoidable though. Wiz: Aqua Tail has Gyarados swing his tail forcefully like a raging storm. It's a strong water attack. Honchkrow Wiz: Honchkrow is Cyrus' trusty dark-flying type. It's moves are Drill Peck, Steel Wing, Dark Pulse and Embargo. Boomstick: Drill Peck is a move where Honchkrow pecks its opponent while spinning like a drill. It's pretty funny looking... Wiz: Dark Pulse is a dark type move where Honchkrow shoots dark energy waves around him. It hurts anyone who gets hit by it. Boomstick: Steel Wing is a move where Honchkrow throws steel feathers at his opponent. He can throw up to five. Wiz: Embargo is a move where he enables the opponent's Pokemom to use a held item for five turns. The downfall is, it also enables Honchkrow to not be able to use held items for five turns. Luckily, Honchkrow has no held items. Giovanni Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket, with the most simple plot of all. To rule the world. His team consists of Nidoqueen, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, and Nidorino. Nidoqueen Wiz: Nidoqueen is Giovanni's main Pokemon. It's a poison-ground type, knowing Scratch, Tail Whip, Body Slam and Poison Sting. Boomstick: Tail Whip is easy to figure out. It decreases the opponent's defence by one stage. Wiz: Scratch is simple too. Nidoqueen scratches her opponent. Boomstick: Poison Sting is an attack where Nidoqueen shoots the opponent and poisons them. Wiz: Body Slam is a physical move where Nidoqueen... Body slams her opponent. Hard. Rhyhorn Boomstick: Rhyhorn is Giovanni's bulky ground-rock type hippopotamus thing... It's moves are Horn Attack, Stomp and Tail Whip. Wiz: Horn Attack is a move where Rhyhorn hits the opponent with its horns up to 5 times. Boomstick: Stomp is exactly what you'd think. Rhyhorn stomps right on its opponent, hard! Wiz: Tail Whip is simple. It decreases the opponent's defence by one stage. So say you have a Blastoise. Use Tail Whip on it and it'll have the defence it had when it was a Wartortle! Kangaskhan Boomstick: Giovanni also has a Kangaskhan, the Pokemom obviously based off of a kangaroo. Just look! It even has a baby in its pouch. This Kangaskhan knows Comet Punch, Rage, Tail Whip and Bite. Wiz: Bite is a move where Kangaskhan bites its opponent. It's simple, I know. Boomstick: Rage is a move where Kangaskhan builds up its rage for two turns, attacking with massive damage once the rage is released. Wiz: Tail Whip lowers the opponent's defence by one stage. Boomstick: And finally, Comet Punch. Comet Punch is a move where Kangaskhan punches the opponent up to five times, though it is pretty rare for Kangaskhan to hit up to five times. Nidorino Wiz: Nidorino is Giovanni's poison type Pokemon. It's moves consist of Horn Attack, Poison Sting, Focus Energy and Fury Attack. Boomstick: Focus Energy is Nidorino's most simple move. Basically, Nidorino charges up like a Super Saiyan, which raises Nidorino's critical hit ratio. Wiz: Fury Attack is a weak move where Nidorino slashes its opponent for up to 5 turns. Boomstick: Poison Sting is an attack where Nidorino shoots the opponent and poisons them. Wiz: Horn Attack is a stronger version of Fury Attack, where Nidorino hits the opponent with its horns up to 5 times. Fight *In Galactic Base* Galactic Grunt: Sir! Team Rocket is approaching! I shall send some grunts at once! Cyrus: No. None of you will stand a chance against their leader. Galactic Grunt: What? How strong is their leader? Cyrus: Giovanni? He's on my level. Humph... It'll be nice to see a old friend. *smirks* Cyrus walks out of the base. Giovanni is standing there, with two executives behind him. Giovanni: Ah, Cyrus. My old friend. It's a pleasure to see you here. Cyrus: It is MY base after all. Giovanni looks at his executives. Giovanni: You two, go in the base. I'll take care of Cyrus. Cyrus: You've got some nerve thinking you're going to beat me. FIGHT! Cyrus sent out Crobat, with Giovanni sending out Nidorino. Two poison types! Cyrus: Alright. Bite. Crobat rushed at Nidorino and used bite. Giovanni: Before he hits you, poison sting! Crobat bit Nidorino, but was poisoned. Crobat was hurt by poison. Giovanni smirked. Giovanni: Nidorino doesn't go down with a single bite. Nidorino! Focus Energy! Nidorino does his battle cry as Super Saiyan aura surrounds him, raising his critical hit ratio. Cyrus: Cross Poison! Crobat hit Nidorino with Cross Poison, but it doesn't poison Nidorino and doesn't get a critical hit. It does little damage. Giovanni: Horn Attack! Nidorino attacks with its horns. Crobat dodged the first 2 times, but was hit 3 times. The last Horn Attack was a critical hit! Cyrus: Air Slash! Crobat hit Nidorino off guard with Air Slash. Both Pokemon were close to fainting. Giovanni: Focus Energy again! Nidorino charged up again. Cyrus: Confuse Ray! As Nidorino was charging up, it was hit by Confuse Ray. Giovanni: Nidorino, Fury Attack! Cyrus: It's confused. It's probably gonna hit itself- Nidorino slashed Crobat, fainting it. Nidorino slashed it 3 more times. Fury Cutter hit 4 times! The Crobat was over killed. Cyrus: Wha-?! Crobat... That weak purple bat... Go! Honchkrow! Cyrus kicked Crobat's dead body to the side and sent out Honchkrow. Giovanni: We can still take them, Nidorino- Cyrus: Dark Pulse. Dark energy was spread all around, hitting Nidorino and fainting it. Cyrus: Drill Peck. Honchkrow Drill Pecked Nidorino's head off. Giovanni: Your Honchkrow is pretty strong, Cyrus. I didn't even get to attack with Nidorino. Let's destroy him, Rhyhorn. Giovanni sent out Rhyhorn. Giovanni: Rhyhorn, Tail Whip. Honchkrow's defence was decreased. Cyrus: Honchkrow, Steel Wing. Honchkrow hit Rhyhorn twice. It wasn't very effective. Giovanni: Rhyhorn, Stomp. Rhyhorn tried to stomp on Honchkrow, but Honchkrow dodged. Cyrus: Honchkrow, Drill Peck. Rhyhorn, being pretty slow, couldn't dodge fast enough and was hit by Drill Peck. Honchkrow was at full health, and Rhyhorn was almost dead. Giovanni: Horn Attack! Luckily, Horn Attack hit, and Honchkrow had half health left. Cyrus: Dark Pulse! Dark Pulse hit, and Rhyhorn fainted. Giovanni: Ugh... Cyrus: Steel Wing. Honchkrow shot 2 Steel Wings into Rhyhorn's head. Giovanni: Kill it, Kangaskhan. Cyrus: Honchkrow- Giovanni: Bite it! Kangaskhan bit and ate half of Honchkrow, with the baby getting and eating the other half as its parent fought. Cyrus: Go! Gyarados! Water is strong against ground after all. Giovanni: Kangaskhan, Comet Punch! Unluckily for Giovanni, the Comet Punch only hit once, leaving Gyarados with a lot of health. Cyrus: Aqua Tail! Kangaskhan dodged. Cyrus frowned. Giovanni: Rage! Build it up! Kangaskhan got angry and started charging up its anger. Cyrus: It's open now. Ice Fang! Gyarados bit Kangaskhan, but it wasn't very effective. Giovanni: Charge up faster! Cyrus: And that's why I hate Rage. It leaves you so open. Aqua Tail. Gyarados whacked Kangaskhan with its tail just as it was about to release its rage. Kangaskhan was demolished. Giovanni: My final Pokemon... Go! Nidoqueen! Nidoqueen came out. Giovanni: Body Slam. Nidoqueen hit Gyarados hard with Body Slam. It was almost dead. Cyrus: Earthquake! Nidoqueen couldn't dodge and was hit, but it still had a lot of health. Giovanni: Poison Sting. Nidoqueen poisoned Gyarados. Cyrus: Giga Impact- Gyrados was about to hit Nidoqueen, but was hurt by a poison and fainted. Cyrus: You've left me down to my last Pokemon. Weavile, we can still do this. Meanwhile, Gyarados was slowly dying of poison. Giovanni: Scratch. Weavile dodged. Cyrus: Night Slash! Before Nooqueen knew it it was hot in the back, hard. Nidoqueen had half health left. Giovanni: Poison Sting! Weavile was hit by poison. Weavile got hurt by the poison. Cyrus: X-Scissor! Nidoqueen dodged then used Body slam, leaving Weavile almost dead. Giovanni: One more hit and I win. Cyrus: Eat your Sitrus Berry. Weavile regained some of its health. Cyrus: Brick Break. Weavile karate chopped Nidoqueen so hard it split in half. Giovanni: What- You... You killed all of my Pokemon! Cyrus: And I have a little something for you too. Weavile, Ice Punch. Weavile punched Giovanni in the gut and froze him. Cyrus: Now Brick Break. Weavile hit Giovanni so hard, that his frozen body shattered into pieces. KO! Cyrus returned to his base, with Giovanni's executives cornered by Galactic Grunts. Conclusion Boomstick: Wow! What a close one! Wiz: I agree. That battle was very close. Giovanni and Cyrus were easily able to get it down too their last Pokemon. Boomstick: But Weavile's speed allowed him to dodge most of Nidoqueen's attacks. Wiz: And Weavile also had more physical and stronger moves. That Sitrus Berry just made Cyrus's chances of winning even higher. Boomstick: Looks like after he blasted off, Giovanni's death was cosmic. Wiz: The winner is, Cyrus. Next Battle to be Made by SuperSaiyan2Link Finn the Human vs Sparky Who Do You Think Would Win? Cyrus Giovanni Not Sure... Which Pokémon Game Is Your Favorite Out Of These Choices? Red/Blue/Yellow Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Which Of Cyrus' Pokemon Is Your Favorite? Crobat Weavile Gyarados Honchkrow Which Of Giovanni's Pokemon Is Your Favorite? Nidoqueen Kangaskhan Nidorino Rhyhorn Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014